Lucky7
by MODHILA
Summary: A.U Instead of really living her life, since losing her mother at age seven, Philly lawyer Emily Fields sticks to a ridiculously detailed time-line mother drew as a guideline in all walks of life, even love in search of marriage with 'number 7'.
1. Chapter 1

**so hey evryone,for any Paily shippers this story features a not so 'evil' Alison,so there is no hate or anger torward any Emison fans.**

**it's an AU,there is no A,no dying,well a little bit of dyinf,it's a fluffy romancey Paily story.**

**DISCLAIMER:i don't own PLL, comments make my life warmer.**

**italics are flashbacks.**

As Emily hold the evidence of her latest break up, which was an earing given to her by her now ex-girlfriend Samara, she placed it in the the box of all her perivious break ups gifts and souvenirs,which were shirts,letters and CDs,before closing the box she pulled out the folded page inside and made a huge 'X' mark on the name Samara and numbr 5 down her made up timeline,as she returned the paper inside,put the box in her top shelf in her bedroom remembered her mothers words echoing in her head since she was 7.

_A soft brush of bright yellow paint was dripping from the brush down to little pink shoe,as emily finish her painting,which was a medow whith a rainbow above with the sun shinning over._

''_how's my little Picaso,ah another masterpiece'',her dad said ,coming out of the kitchen as he was the one making dinner,well trying to. _

''_you're only saying that because you're my dad'',emily replied._

''_no,i'm not''her dad said strongly to make a point._

''_yes you are''she insisted._

''_no,i'm not''he said teasing._

''_ahh,ahh''she played her father gave up witha chuckle._

''_Somthing is burnning,daddy'' emily said,looking up to her dad over her shoulder._

''_oh,god''her dad said running toward the kitchen to assit the damaged diner._

_Emily ran outside to show her mother her drawning holding it to her mother''mommy,mommy,look '',making her mom to wake up from her nap on the rocking chair,there lay a sick Pam covered in a blanket shelding her from the slight breez of the late afternoon,she reached her hand touching the paper,''it's wonderful''she said proudly. _

''_it's heaven''said a dreamy mom looked up very touched by her daughters way of showing sympathy and love._

''_what would i do without you''asked emily,feeling sad and trying to find some answers as she looked in her mothers eyes._

''_oh,honey come sit downn here with me,comon jump in''said pam as she scooted over to make room for emily and covering her with the blanket,emily leaned against her mom for support._

_''i'll tell you what,i'll make some guid lines,so when ever you don't know what to do,and daddy doesn't know what to do either,i'll still be there to hold your hand''she assured her looking in her eyes and nodding.'_

''_can i use this''pam nodded to the paper still in emilys hand,''okay,hand me that pen''amily reached to the small table beside the chair,taking the pen and giving it to her mother._

''_you hold this side''pam said as she flipped the paper so she can write on the back,and lay her side of the paper on the armrest of the wooden chair._

_Then she put her left hand on thefar left of the paper, palme's down and drew an outline of her then she made a straight line,and turned to emily,''here you go,you're seven'', as she wrote the number seven on the beginning of the line._

''_seven and a half''emily corrected._

_Pam adjusted the number to seven and a half,and continued as she wrote on the paper the two words :play and read ''the most important thing to do is to play as much as you can''._

_Emily giggeled._

_Pam kept going making stops at every important moment in her daughters life,that she knew with bitterness that she would be missing. _

''_when you're nine,make daddy let you go to summer camp,it's a ritual passage for little girls''_

''_when you're twelve,you'll start junior high''_

''_high school is very important,i think you should have your first boyfriend when you're sixteen,he should be a nice boy,taht you can have fun with.''_

''_should i marry him''emily asked._

''_Oh,no,nono''pam answered,''we'll call him number one''as she wrote number one on the paper,above the spot that said 16._

''_your first objectif on college is education,your second,love life''as marked both number two and three on the time line.''you should have a lot of experience befor you can decide what kinda job you want''as she marked the graduation from college.''you can be anything you put your mind to''she assured her little angel who was looking at her with such admiration it pained her._

''_a doctor''she suggested._

''_blood''was emily's only answer._

_Pam chukcled ''a lawyer''._

''_what do they do''emily asked,unfimiliar wiith the word._

''_they argue and they get thier way''pam explained._

''_sounds great,i'll be that''emily agreed immediatly._

''_don't rush to law school,go to europe if you want,it's a great way for romance too''said pam as she noted a number four bside the word europe._

''_you'll be ready for your a long term relationsip with the fifth person''pam sight feeling tired as she leaned beck on her chair._

''_i'll be fine on the number six,so you can rest''said emily trying to ease her mother at the same wanted to know what her mother had for her next.''so,how about number seven,is it the one ?''a curious emily asked._

_As pam nodded she wrote down the last two numbers six and seven at the end of the time line,and emily jumped asking,''what will be diffrent about it'' ?._

''_You'll see fire works''pam whispered._

_Emily looked yp at her mom confused''on the fourth of july''._

''_a diffrent kind of fireworks''said pam as she took emilys hand in hers,and placed it on the other side of the paper and drew an outline of her much smaller hand,''you'll undersand when it happens''finishing her last line._

_At that moment they both looked up to see her father coming out walking torwards them,and emily kept focus on her mother and the way she was looking at her father with such love and tenderness,she wished could have one day._

''_and emmy,your hands they'll fit''said pam as she took her husband hand in hers where they fit emily looked up smiling to her parent and hoping for this moment to last forever._

_But not every wish is granted,the next morning emily laid asleep on her pink covrted bed,holding her teddybear close,the slightly open letting the breez coming through the felt a hand caressing her forhead trying to wake her up,she looked up to see her dad._

''_hey,sweepy''her dad said trying not to sound strong._

_She got up seating on the bed,her dad in front of her trying to decide how to break the new to his seven and half yearold sight and said''mommy got very sick last night''._

_Emily looked down,knowing exactly what her father meant,to her reaction Wayn said tears in his eyes ''c'mon give daddy a hug''.pulling her closer in an attempte to ease the pain he was feeling and to be closer to his daughter in this difficult time in their they hugged,emily couldn't stop the tears coming down her cheeks,as she looked over the night stand to see the timeline her mother made her as a way of her promising them to always be there for the both of her and her reached over putting her hand over the one of her mother's ,making a silent promise to make her mom happy and proud._

* * *

Emily had a sad smile on her face as she gathered her things before heading out to have diner with her dad as usual,well she kept track of what the timeline said,well mostly,she's been to europe as her mother suggested,had her law degree from UPenn,worked at law firm,on her way to make partner,had her first boyfriend when she was sixteen,but that was it, as it turns out her moms prediction on her love life was a little bit diffrent from her present one.

After having her first boyfriend,who was a very nice guy,and during her final year in highschool,and after a game of spin the bottle, and emily kissing some random chick in a truth or dare challenge,her love intrests were slightly diffrent from the ones envisioned by a 7 yearold.

Emily was worried about how her dad would react,being the most importatnt person in her life,to her surprise her fathers reaction was that he gave her a tight hug and told her that he's still very much proud of her,and she'll be his little emmy,and that if her mom were here she would be also.

As she knocks her childhood home,her dad opens giving her a hug in greeting.

''i'll open a bottle of wine,make sure everything is in order''he says as he heads to the table,to pop open the bottel.

'emily goes to the kitchen,checks everything on her list,salad,_check,_salmon,_check,_kesh,_check,_soup she takes the soup and heads to the table,she pts it down,while her father hands her a glass of wine.

''to the end of Samara''he toasts,raising his glass.

''Hey,Samara was a productive relationship for me''she says offended.

''Emmy,the girl cheated on you''her dad reminds her.

''and now i know i'm not looking for the kinda of girl who cheats on me ''she answers,sarcasticly.

Her father sits down disapproving ,she follows,and says'' c'mon Samara was a necessery life experience''she continues''my toast is to moving on''raising her glass and taking a zip.

''ah,right,the timeline''Wayen realizing what she's talking about.

''yeah,the timeline,c'mon dad you can't deny that every single thing mom told me to do was the right thing''as she leans closer she goes''summer camp,student counselor,trip to europe,i mean c'mon,it's the magic of my life''she finishes raising her glass once again.

Har father holds her stare for a second longer, keeping his smile at bay before he raises his own glass and click it with hers.

**so end of chapter one,if there are mistakes,i'm so sorry,because english is not my first or even second if you guys want more just say it in the comment section.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning emily was sitting in this boring board meeting,disscusing current cases and figuring out ways to how rub people for money_-allegedly-,_but what was making it worse was her boss snoby voice as he declaired the end of this meeting.

''well,it's barely a month a go to the trial,i'm depending on you guys''he says getting up from his chair while fixing his tie,''and gals''he adds looking torward to the only two women present in this meeting,Emily and her coworker Aria.

He informes them before leaving''those of you attending the MACNEMARA confrence,you're schedueled for nine o'oclock''.

Emily confused about this piece of information turns to her friend as they walk out of the office to head to their own small not so fancy cubicals,''tomorrow's Saturday,right'' ?

''he means tonight'',says Aria,as she hands her a case folder.

''we could be here till mid-night at least''emily says feeling frastrated already.

''i thought you wanted to make partenrs''Aria reminds her''this is an unreal opportunity''.

''i know,i know''she whined in response ,as both ladies pushed an other door in their very suddenly busy office.

''you know i'm counting on you too,i expect you to pull an all nighter if you have to''Aria says tone dead serious.

''well how am i supposed to get my beauty sleep,i have a blind date tomorrow night''emily says half joking,half begging.

''it's called concealer,put three daps on each eye,you'll still look fabulous''Aria says,giving her a pat on the shoulder and walking away.

Emily stood there feeling frustrated mostly,and just looking for this day to end ,''oh,great'' she mumbles as she heads to get some work done.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon,so here she was,sitting on the bench of this big tennis club which was the meet up point with her blind date,looking down to her agenda -_why agenda? Well she doesn't put her trust into a cellphone which can be very tricky thing,the batterie could die on her,no reception,it can get stolen,so she decided she would stick to something more certain-_ to check out the descriptions she wrote down of her blind date so she wouldn't miss her.

_CeCe,blonde hair,5'8,black tennis bag,those were the descriptions._

She looks up when she hears the door behind her opens,then walks in an attractive blonde girl,with a small black tennis bag,she walks torward the tennis court without paying attention to a sitting emily.

''hey,cece ?''emily says uncertain about if it's the right person.

The girl turns around suspecious,waiting for another piece of information.

Emily notices this and gets up to cross the small distance between them,''are you CeCe''she asks this time more sure.

''Cece,me,no''the stranger answers now fully facing emily.

''i'm meeting someone here for a blind date,and she's already seven minuts late''she says explaining her mistake.''well obviously it's not you,i'm so sorry to have bothered you''she apologizes again.

When she turns around to go back to her chair,the stranger called her''hey,have fun''.

Now again facing each other,she awkwardly says''thank you, that's really sweet''cursing her luck for being such a mess in front of this beautiful girl.

As she makes her way to her chair,she sits down watching as the gorgeous girl walks to the court, puts down her bag just to be pulled in a bone crushing hug and spinned around by a very handsome guy, emily sights,of course she'd be with a guy,girls who looked like that were always taken or straight,_only did she know._

She was pulled out of her thought by a voice''tennis anyone''

Emily turns around looking at the girl behind her,matching her mystery date,and says with a smile''CeCe''.

* * *

The weekend was uneventful,apart from her date on Saturday,that contitute a light game of tennis,having a quick bite after,emily knew that this won't go any further,yes Cece was nice and goodlooking,but there is just something was in her early thirties she wanted something special,sparkle,magic,_she wanted fireworkes._

Making her way down the street Monday morninig to get her much needed doze of caffeine from her regular coffee shop ''BONRIGHTON BEACH BAGGELS'',_it sounds lame _but it was on her way to work,and she made friends with the employees there, so she can get her order much faster,plus they make the most delicious bagles.

As she makes her way inside,she walks to take a ticket with her number on it,''great,85''emily said feeling dissapointed as she takes her place in the waiting line in front of the counter,as the barista yelled 71.

From behind the counter she caught a hand waving at her to come over the other side, she recognized the girl with the cap on her head-with the shop logo- covering her hair that was pulled in a poneytail ,and the green apron as one of the employees there,yes she served her a few times before and they even had a chit-chat when she wasn't in hurry,but right now as she made her way to the far end of the counter she rememebers her name._Paige._

''hey,''emily said smiling with slight shy-ness.

''a cinnamon raising,and a decaff''said the girl smiling,and handing her a brown paper bag and large cup of coffee.

''thank you so much''said emily turning around to make her way to the door.

''hey,i haven't seen poppyseed for a few weeks now''asks the coffee girl.

''oh,Samara,oh yeah we won't be seeing poppyseed any longer''emily adds''thank god''then turns around to the door to leave.

''hey,i got some stuff for your co-workers'' paige offers ,as she reaches down the counter and pulls out a huge paper bag full of goodies and drops it on the counter.

''paige,this really isn't necessery''emily said feeling overwhelmed by the kind gesture

But paige was having none of it as she once again reaches down to grab more containers of cheese and jam.''my first customer when we opened last year,you deserve no less''she said as she puts the two packs in the bag.

''i'm starting to feel a little indebted''emily says flustered.

''yeah,well you know,there is something,actually i'm gonna ask you''paige blurtes.''it's a wedding''she continues.

Emily keeps looking at her, face laced with shock and surprise.''what''.

''yeah,i want you to come''paige says.

''ehh''emily answers suspious.

''as a favor''paige cleares to the confused girl in front of her.

''what''emile says feeling how ridiculous this whole situation is.

'' you see it's an old friend from school,long story short ,i got this plus one invite ''paige lowered her voice and looked around tp see if anyone was looking''and i can't bare it to go alone''she finishes.

Emily sights feeling very touched by the request,but she doesn't know her that well,and even if she said yes her work schedule is insane and right now she can't afford any wasted time as she was this close to make her dream come true, but the girls honesty as she looked at her with a dreamy stare waitting for her,she couldn't say no either.

''why don't you ask that red head girl,that comes in all the time with the platter,she's cute''emily says trying to find a way out without sounding like a jerk.

''yeah,i did,she freaked when i told her it was out of town''paige says feelling embarrassed to no end.

''it's out of town''emily says dead serious.

''you see,my friend ,she's from this little town called rosewood,and she always wanted to have her fantasy wedding on one of the secluded areas in the middle of the woods,or something like that''paige offers an explanation.

''well,when is it''emily asks,gives it a last chance.

''three weeks''paige answers hope in her voice.

''that's plenty of time to find a real date''emily replies with high tone trying to sound supportive.

''hmmm,okay''paiges says as she noddes her head feeling more dissappointed than she imagined.

Emily sees this and tries to cheer her up,and she goes saying''i'd be happy to find you a real date,i know a lot of amazing women,i'll think about it,i'm late for work,i got to go''she assures now the girl who has like a sad poppy look on her face''i will think on this'' she says holding up her coffee hand pointing it torward her as a name popped into her head ''you know who would be amazing Angie ,she's got a great body''.

Paige just kept nodding feelling as stupid as ever and said a simple ''okay''.

''don't worry,i'll think about this''emily turned around not looking where she's going as she bumped into a body entering the coffeeshop.

As she goes to apologize for her being so clumesy''oh,i'm sor—'',she lookes up to the other girl,only to find the girl from the tennis court standing in front of her.''oh,hey''she greets.

''so was Cece everything that you hoped for''asked the stranger.

''As matter of fact,no,but what do you expect when your dental hygienest sets you up with a girl a month after your ex-girlfriend of three years cheats on you with her ex fiancé,now i sound like i wasn't over her,which i'AM''emily cursed her rant and blame it on her being a lawyer and the need of always to prove a point.

As they stood in frond of the door,a customer trying to make his way in made them enter the shop once again,as paiges voice yelled number 85,emily looked down at her ticket and handed it to the girl''here you can use mine''.

''thank you''the blond politely said,and they make their way to the counter to place her order,emily totally forgetting she was late.

''so,how was your date''emily asks,feeling a bit nosey.

The girl didn't seem to be bothered by the question and said''it wasn't really a date''.

Emily felling a bit confused''well,wasn't that your boyfriend or something''.

As she was about to get an answer a voice cut in''85''paige says,reaching her hand to take the ticket,''oh,thank you''and looking surprised to who she was serving.

''i thought you had to rash off to work''paige says looking directly to emily.

''yeah,i did,then i run into umm''emily high pitched voice cut out when she didn't know her plus one name.''her''she finishes awkwardly.

''i see''says paige,not buying it ''so what can i get you''her attention now on the blonde girl.

The girl looked around the shop trying to decide,only for her gaze to linger on emilystanding beside her,and said''i'll have what she's having''.

Paige huffed,unimpressed by the cheesey move,but obviously it was working cuz emily looked like a lovestruck teenager.''okay,one cinnamon,and one decaff coming right up''.

''you know caffeine makes me lose my focus''said the blonde girl,trying to struck the conversation again.

''yeah,me too''emily agrees with a smile.

''oh,and the guy from the tennis club,it's just my brother coming down to check up on me,you know i just moved here from chicago,he had a buisness here in philly and we decided to spent some time together before he goes back to chicago''. She answers,''you know it's nice to have a familiar face around,even if it' only for a few hours,with this new job i have,and long working hours i don't have a lot of time to meet—''.she gets cut off by a slamming sound of a carboned cup of coffee and a brown paper bag.

''three bucks''says paige behind the counter,a fake smile on her witnessing the whole exchange btween the two customers.

''there you go''handing paige a 5 dollar bill,telling her to keep the change.

As emily and her still anonymous encounter try to make their wayout,paige jumps in and askes emily''so see you tommorrow''?.

''yeah'' emily hissed, trying to play it cool in front of her crush.

As paige followed with her eyes the two heading out of her shop,and seeing how flirty they were to eachother,and how sickenly goodlooking and collected the blond seemed to be,she shouted ''87''.

* * *

Outside the two walked side by side,each sipping on their drink,suddenly the blond girl stopped and turned to ask emily''so what's your name''.

''Emily …fields''emily said sounding too formal for her liking.

''emily fields,i'm Alison DiLaurentes''Ali replied pulling out her iphone from her designed purse.

''you actually like those things''emily said pointing to the highly technological object.

''can't live with out it''says alison looking down and sliding her fingers across the screen,''you should get one''she suggestes, remembering emily looking down on her little pink agenda the first time she met her.

''oh,and give up the satisfaction of crossing things out,not in your life''she took a gulp of her coffee.

''there is always delete''offers alison.

Emily shakes her head disapproving and scrunshing her nose as if saying no,and that _delete _just doesn't cut it.

''i'd love to get your number''alison cuts to the a smile emily's way.

Emily taking a back by the request,_so she like girls_ smiles back at Alison as she hands her the phone so she can put her number in,''i don't even know how this works'' she mumbles.

Alison reaches so she can take emilys cup and walk her through the process of how the advanced technology device works.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey there,i apprciate all the reviews,if somethings looked similar to any other shows or movies,it's not intentional.**

**disclaimer:i don't own PLL or the characters.**

**ENJOY.**

After emily days at work finished,she made a quick stop to buy -what she thought was necessery for her right now-a voice machine for her landline, she hooked it up,and made a note on her agenda to check if it's working in the morning.

Next morning she woke up,had her breakfast,on her way to the bathroom still in her rope,she passed the machine only to stop her pace and looking around for her phone to make a call.

Dialing the number,she only waited a few seconds before she said''hey,spencer,it's me emily'',spencer was her bestfriend since junior high,they ran against eachother for persident of the student counsole,only to became best of friends,spencer also went to UPenn,and she has her own paractice.''can you check my machine,i think—''

''it's a machine,how hard can it be to -''spencer says,only to get cut off.

''no,it's a new one,i think i plugged—''emily says defensively,to get silenced by spencer once again,_what is with us lawyers ca_n't say a full sentence_ without getting cut off._

'' they all work the same way''spencer says smartly.

''will you just call me''emily feeling irritated replies.

''okay''spencer gives up.

''thank you''emily hang up the phone,to wait only a few seconds for it to ring,and only for the call to go to voice mail,she heard her voice greeting-_hey,it's emily,please leave a message after the beep,thank you-_it was short and sweet,_nicely done._

''testing,one,two,three,i believe the malfunction is with the faculty of Alisons brain''came in spencers voice,full of sarcasm,as she was having breakfast with her husband Toby and thier daughter Milly,emily told her about her running into alison and how she can't wait for her to call.

''you can now cross_,check machine_ on your list'_'damm she knows me too well,_spencer says,while giving her husband a kiss on the cheek as his rushed to go to work and mothing an i love you to him.''get your bag,and go to work''she orders.

On the other line emily huffed and rolled her eyes,pressing endcall,and throwing the device on the couch,only to reach out for her agenda and cross the words _check machine,_so she can hurry up to work.

* * *

As she makes her way through the firmes doors,she is greeted by a lot of noises,and people walking around like chickens with their heads cutoff,and just chaos,she makes a beeline to the receptionist desk,who she hands her bunch of notes filled with messed calls and reschduled appointments,to finally hand her a half dozen of new cases that need reviewing.

Emily takes the documents and lets out a deep sight,_why didn't i stuck to something more relaxing like painting,i used to love to paint,when i was a kid,_she lookes up and smiles at the girl gratefully,and makes her way to her office,as she puts the files she realizes that to finish all of these will probably take the whole night,so she made a plan,_getting some work done until dinner time,then go have dinner with dad,then come back again to finish things up for the MECNAMARA case,_emily nodded her head as approval,and laid a file infront of her to begin her long long day.

* * *

At 8:30, emily arrived to her dadds place,and made a way to kitchen cuz that where she figured out her dad would be,making dimmer,she enters the kitchen, puts on her upron and gives her dad a kiss on the cheek who was standing infront of the stove adding ingreediens to his sauce, and says ''heyy''.

''heyy''he replies glancing at his dauther,who looked exhausted,''tough day''she guesses.

''i would love to say it's over,but i have to go back after dinner''she says,her tone laced with tieredness.

''no,you don't''wayen says trying not to sound bummed about their time together getting cut short,as he adjusts the heat of the stove .

''anyway,this case is the biggest opputunity of my career,i'm the youngest lawyer on it,so''emily finishes not sounding as thrilled as she hoped.

''that's great,right ?''her dad says noticing her changed demeanor.

''yeah''she answers looking down,avoiding her dads eyes.

'then 'why do you seem so blue''her dad says seriously worried.

''i do?!''she was trying to stall,as she turned around to open the fridge to take out a large lettuce for the salad,and puts it on the counter and starts cutting.

''hmmm''was her dads only response.

''well,there is this girl''looking to her dad as she removed the bad leafs of the vegtebal.''Alison''as she took the knif and started cutting''well,i don't know,just thought that we connected''she said as she cut the crap out of those poor lettuce leafs.''but, apparentelly we—''she stopped to see her dad standing still looking at her with an amused expression.

''why am i telling you, we should be worried about your love life,not mine''she asked trying to change the subject, she continues as her dad just ignores her and walks to the fridge''i'm serious,you know you need to be getting out a little bit more,i'm star—''begening to rant and sounds an awfully anoying,so her dads shuts her up with a pink post-it sticking it on her forhead,with a the word _chill_ written on it,and the both start laughing.

* * *

Emily was invited to spencers house to have a rare relaxing afternoon,and for some needed relationship advices from her knowing all friend,but she almost couldn't make her way out from her appartment,she decided to swing by the bagel shop,and buy some bagels for her friends,_thank god paige was off today,_but she decided to do so roller blading,_stupid it's a lot of fun_, story short ,she tripped on a small rock,and lost her balance only to fell and scratch her elbow.

''maybe next time try to use an elbow pad,or a private instructor''toby jokes as he puts a band-aid on her cut,with the help of his daughter.

''can i come''the little girl says enthausiasticlly.

''no''both grown-up shouted.

''i was doing fine,my hands were full i had to protect the bagels,until i lost my balance''emily interjects and throwing a hit on tobys chest teasingly making their way to the living room,where spencer and her sister milessa were talking.

''oh,milessa you know what i realy need to ask you,would you ever consider going out with my bagel girl''she says holding up her agenda.''i mean i don't know her that well but she's pretty cute and she's the manager of the store,you can probably get free bagels''trying to bribe her.

''i'm not gay,and i'm already taken''says melissa chewing on her bagel.

''nice try there,em''says toby smiling.

Emily takes a seat next to spencer on the couch and crosses melissa's name from her list of potentiel girls for paige's date.

''alright,hand me the phone''says emily feeling like she should take the first step and call alison.

''no,no,you're not checking messeges again''says spencer holding the phone and hiding away from emily.''couldn't we have a civilised relaxing afternoon''.

''tomorrow, it'd be a week since i gave her my number''emily sounded like five yearold.

''ohh,oohhh''says both toby and melissa.

''a whole week''toby says finding it too amusing to not joke about it.

Meanwhile melissa makes her way to her sisters purse on the night stand and pulls out her cellphone,pulls it out,throw it torward toby. after spencer caught up with what was going on and launched her self on her sister but she was too late to finally get sandwiched between emily and her sister stoping her from getting to toby who hold the phone,and dialed emilys number.

''em,em,what's your code''he asked.

''1221''she answers fighting spencer not to get out of their hold.

''toby allen cavanaugh,you give me the phone''says spencer trying to sound pissed,but failed.

''is her name alison''he says confused.

Emilys eye get really wide,and her mouth opens in shock,and disbelief,as she runs torwards him and snatchs the phone,and runs to the other room.

On the studyroom emily was leanning on the desk,her friends by her side trying to prey on her conversation,and giving support and not making her screw things up as talked to alison.

''tonight,i can't''she answers''tuesday,hhmm,7 is a little early for me,i'll still be at the office.''she explaines.

''how about Friday''offers alison.

''friday i have plans''emily answers playing _hard to get_.

''well Saturday''a last chance to _alison who is not usualy this patient,she must really like this girl_.

''saturday would be great''emily agrees.''8 o'clock,it's fine'' starting to play with her hair,like a school girl.

''well,see you Saturday''says alison,looking forward to their date.

''okay,all right,thanks,bye'' emily ended the call,only to turn around and see her friends looking at her suspeciously waitting for her reaction,which was a hight pitched scream of excitment by the three of them,followed by a girl hug.

''why are playing hard to get''asked melissa after all the excitment died down.

''i'm not playing hard to get''she answers making her way out of the room,''it's just laundry night tonight'

''it's too soon to say yes,she waited a whole week to call me,in Friday i have dinner with dad''she shrugges.

''besides she can't be mentally prepared for a first date on such short notice''concludes spencer,giving the real reason why emily pshed her rendez-vous.

Emile clunched her hand at spence's way of reading her like an open book,and made groaning voice,shushing her up.

* * *

Saturday couldn't come any faster,as she put her final touches to make her self look extrapresentable,she took a look in the the mirror,adjusting the straps of her black dress,and fixing her hair that was flowing down her shoulders and back,she heard a door bell,looked down to her watch 8 sharp _a ponctuel that's a plus for sure._

As she made her way to open the door,she stopped to give her self a last minute peptalk ''_i will not ramble,i will not mention samara,i will not lose my cool''._then she goes to open the door.

''hi''says alison,looking gorgeous in her cocktail dress,that fit her perfectly,with highheels,that emily thought must cost quite a lot of money.

''hey''says emily leaning on the door,and taking the offered bouquet of red roses that she didn't see before,because she was busy ogling the girls outfit.

The dinner went,they got to know each other,and emily came to found that alison has one brother who lives in chicago,where her mother also lives after she divorced her father when she was 15,and that she went to stanford for college and had her bussines degree,and started working for this big firme,but she got a better offer here in Philly and couldn't pass out the opportunity,and she also needed a change of scenery.

Emily on her turn talked about her upringnings,her close relationship with her dad that grew stronger after her moms passing,how much stressing her work could get sometimes,and she couldn't but let her know about her timeline,-that alisons seemed surprisingly okay with-after being asked about why she chose law school and not any other major._she doesn't find my timeline crazy_;_another plus for her tought emily._

Now they were walking in the street after they decided to skip desert,and Alison asking the waiter to get their desert _witch were chocolate covered strawberries_ to go in a plastic container.

''choclate strawberries,are like my favorites treats ever''emily she says with moan from the deliciousness of the strawberries.

''sometimes it's all the little things in life that means the most''alison says also agreeing.

''so what do you capitalist people do anyway''emily asks,still not getting the point of someone majored in finance and business may do for a living.

''i see a valuable oppurtunity,and i go for it''explains ali looking straight in emilys eyes.

''hmm''was emilys only answer,_this girl is smooth._

They kept their banter talking and figuring new things about eachother,and sometimes just enjoy the comfortable silence,emily was surprised how well this date has been going,lost in her thought she didn't realize that they were already in front of alisons car,before they get in the car,they stand there facing eachother,not paying attention to people passing by,or the bunch of frat boys who sneaked into the street corner,holding a bunch of fireworks,just to have fun and fool around since that the 4th of july was only a couple months away.

Alison voice cut through the silence''i look at you,and i see this beautiful accomplished woman,that she doesn't know how unique she is,and how much she had yet to offer''.

Emily seeming very touched by the intensity of the other girls confession,and how honest and vulnerable she looked in that moment ,she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on her lips ,as an they kissed a huge explosion sounded from above,they cut the kiss only to look up and see firewoks twirkling in the night sky,at this emily looked to the girl beside her in wonder and amazement,_she is the one,it only took a moment for those words to sink in, _but as realization hit her,_but she's only number six,noo nooo the one should be number seven._i can't do this,this is not how things were supposed to be.

**so here is end of chapter three,if you guys want more just say so in the comments.**

**Be safe**.


	4. Chapter 4

**hello it's me again,,so here is the fourth chapter it's a smaller one,but i was sick this week,but i'll make the next one worth it.**

**thank you for all the reviews,and favs.**

**enjoy.**

as realization hit her, _but she's only number six,noo nooo the one should be number seven._i can't do this,this is not how things were supposed be.

''i have to go,i can't do this''emily said,as she pulled away from their embrace,maybe it didn't show, but she was freaking out,she needs to talk to someone,_oh spencer would know what to do._

''what do you mean you can't do this ?''alison stated confused,_so it did show._

''well,this,it's my ex i'm still not over her''she lied.

''believe me you're over her,i can tell''ali assured her.

''we've been together for three years''emily's excused.

''well the best thing to get over someone, is to go out with someone else''alison said looking emily in the eyes.

''i'm just not ready for a relationship right now''emily said half lying.

''hey,em,it's okay,we can take things slow,and get to know eachother.''ali sincerly said.

''do you really mean that''emily asked.

''i do''ali answered not messing a beat.

''okay,i'd like that''emily smiled back,and went for a hug,which alison returned immediatly.

''me too''whispered as she held emily closer.

After that whole scare alison drove emily to her apartment,and now they were standing in front of the buildings door.

''so, i had a really great time''emily said shyly.

''yeah,me too''alison replied and took a step closer.

''yeah ''emily said eyes shinning with hope.

''yeah,yeah''ali smiled and nodded her head in encouragement as she closed the gap between them,and starting their second kiss,which started soft and somewhat timid as if just to get used to eachother,but as they continued alisons hands tightened behind emily's neck making their contact more deeper,emily noticing this uregency pulled back, breathless,foreheads slightly touching.

''taking it slow,remember ?''she teased.

''yeah,wathever you want''alison said lovingly,''well,i should probably go''making some distance between them.

''okay,thanks for tonight it was amazing''emily said.

''you made it amazing''alison flirted,_she was never this bold with anyone before._

Emilys cheeks were bright pink,_thank god it was night time,because she looked like a school girl crushing on the quarterback or in her case on the head cheerleader._

''drive safe''emily wished.

''okay,''offered alison with a smiled,as she made her way to her car ,and getting in the driver seat,starting the engine,and taking off.

* * *

The next day was a Sunday,the first thing emily did as she woke up was calling spencer and telling her that she's coming over,upon hearing her friends rant over the phone and how much emily sounded freaked out,spencer canceled her plans with toby_ it was their date night,melissa would babysit milly_,promising to make it up for him._sexually._

So here she was pacing in front of her bestfriend and her bestfriends husband who were sitting on the couch sipping on their wine glasses,still trying to figure out the hysterical behavior of their friend.

''this is horrible''said emily facing the two.

''i'm still not quite following''spencer says shaking her head.

''she's the one''she shouted like it was the dumpest question ever.''i mean she's solid,she's smart,uggghhh she's the one''emily lost at how to describe alison.

''and you knew this after one date''spancer said trying to knock some sense in her friend.

''you are the one who told me i'd know right away,it's like with you guys after jennas wedding-_toby's half sister-_ all what took was that kiss''emilt tried to make a point.

''oh,at the parking lot''both spencer and toby said remembering that first kiss like it was yesterday,and leaning into eachother like a couple of teenagers.

''there were fireworks''she stated.

''oh god,this is huge''spencer said with intrest.

''right''emily said turning around,trying to find a solution to her delimma.

''well if it's right,you just have to go with it''spencer advised.

''it's complicated''emily said.

''you're complicating buying shampoo''spancer stated.

''it's just not the right time''emily trying to justify her freaking out.

''of the month''spencer jocked.

''of my life''emily shouted.

Realization finally hit both spencer and toby as they said''the timeline'',being so done with this whole conversation,they both get up from the couch,making their way to the kitchen upon hearing the oven beep signaling that the chicken was ready for dinner.

''c'mon emily,not every thing your mom suggested was so peachy''spencer said while pulling out some silverware.

''what are you talking about''emily asked.

''your job for instant''toby said,arranging the table's napkins.

''what,i love my job''emily lied through her teeth.

''you sneak out from work to go paint plates,emily''spencer stated,placing forks on the table.

''it's my way to release some pressure,it's therapeutic''she said,sounding like a five yearold.''think how proud my mom would be ,i'm on my way to make partner''.

''you guys it was incredible,the fireworks were blue and red and green,and-''emily was cut off by toby.

''litterally''he asked feeling ridiculous, he glanced at spencer who was supporting a similar look on her face _holly shit,my friend is a crazy-delusional._

''yes''she said as if her rant didn't sound crazy at all.''and my mom said there would be fireworks''she said as she took a seat,facing her friends as they stood infront of her side by side,not believing what they were hearing''.

''so what i'm gonna do is just date alison casually,until i find out an inter girlfriend,you know like someone to fill in number six''to her it sounded like the perfect plan,to the couple in front of her she sounded totally out of her mind.

''sooo,how do you define girlfriend''asked toby trying to make sense of all of this.

''say we are in this office party and she says to her collegue_ this is emily my girlfriend_ that will seal the deal''she finished with a shrug of her shoulder.

''you know,you risk loosing her by doing this''spencer being the voice of reason.''your mom would be ashamed''pointing her finger torward emily trying to make her give up on her stupid idea.

''no,no she wouldn't''emily stood up from her seat to walk after her friend who made her way to the kitchen,''spence she would say emily you need to have one more experience,one last relasioship before you're ready for number seven''she trully believed that was her moms wish.

At this spencer just stood there leaning on the kitchen's door,her hands folded to her chest,sizing her friend with a look_,the spencer look._

''c'mon,don't you guys have any desprete friends anymore''she said annoyingly,pleading her friends.

Spencer taking pity on her friend,and in all honesty trying to find a sane solution in an unbeliavable situation,''i have two words for you dating service''.

Emily mind screamed _oh,boy._

**so this is end of chapter 4,i'm open to any suggestions and criticisme.i'd love to hear what do you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**so sorry for the delay,but here is the new chapter.**

**desclaimer;i don't own any pll character.**

**enjoy.**

Taking spencers advice was a wrong idea,that's what emily was thinking as she sat across from her last potentiel date,who was a little bit off the ctiria _by that it's not a girl._

''i'm sorry i think it' been a mistake''emily said looking confused.''i'm only looking for girls''she elaborated.

''relax,emily''as her date glanced at her tag name,''i only look like man on the outside'' her date assured.

Upon hearing this thing emily huffed lowring her head on the table wishing that the person across from her would take the hint and leave.

When the poor man/woman left, emily took her purse and headed to the exit to save her self from this weird experience,and thought about how poeple do this kind of things,i mean sitting in front of bunch of strangers trying to find something in commen sounded like an easy thing to do,but in reality it was nearly impossible to find.

With one thing on her mind is to _never trusting spencer and her suggestions_ emily unlocked her door skipping dinner with her dad,telling him she'll be late at work,she hated lying to him but telling him what she was doing didn't seem like a good idea,knowing the lecture she'll get from him telling her how much she's tight up to this guidline,and that she is the only person in charge of her choices.

Throwing her purse on the floor,hanging her jacket,she slipped her heels off,she made her way to the bathroom to wash up her face and hopefuly the memories of this evening,as she looked up in the mirror,one thought on her mind _how in the hell did i end up like this ?._

The phone rang,emily so tired let the machine take the message,as she took off her clothes and put on her UPeen large t-shirt and some shorts,she can hear : hey it's spencer i just wanted to check on you and see how everything worked out.

''of course you do''emily mumbled as she made her way in the covers of her bed.

''now that you're not answering i'm a little bit worried,you know what tomorrow me and melissa we'll stop by at your apatemant and have breakfast together''spencer worried voice echoed in the space.

Emily hearing the beep closed her eyes as sleep took over her,with the thought of giving spencer a piece of her mind tomorrow when she sees her.

* * *

Emily woke up with a loud knock on the door,looking at the clock 9am,_God,_she slipped from her bed,put on her favorite robe,it was her moms and she only wore it when she needed comforte,it felt like her mom was giving her a hug,and after last night she definetly needed some motherly affection.

''i'm coming''emily said, voice still sleepy openning the door she was faced by two -very energetic,ready to go- Hastings sisters,spencer stepped in holding a bag full of food for breakfast,with melissa folowing behind.

Spencer making herself at home put the bag on the table in the small livingroom/kitchen,and started taking out coffee and some baked goods to bribe emily into not scolding her about her idea,which she didn't think her friend would take seriously._apperently i was wrong._

She made her way through the kitchen knowing her way around to bring some jam and some plates,while her sister took a seat on the couch,looking at a sleepy emily who was taking small sips from her coffee feeling woken up little by little.

''so,how was it ?''spencer asked as she put the plates on the table and taking a seat beside her sister.

''if you have seen these girls''emily said''well,poeple''she corrected after a disturbing image of her last date flashed before her eyes.''ughh''she groaned.

''i don't how people find someone through these things,what i'm gonna do now ?''she questioned,her mind working overtime to find a solution.

''pass me the jelly''spencer pointed to emily to gave her the bottle for her bagel,''this is pathetic em,i can't bare hearing anymore''spencer said,as a the door bell rang.

''i'll go get it''melissa said,jumping to open the door.

''can you indulge me for like 15 minutes''emily said begging her friend to just leave her lash out and be suppportive.

''you scheduel a time for venting''spence said fixing emily with a confused-_i can't believe you just said that-_look.

''okay''said mumbeling feeling like a complete freak,_i have no idea why spencer haven't run away from me yet._

Melissa returened with a big bouquet of red flowers and hand,and a note in the other,and read it''Dear emily,_ last Saturday was amazing,i hope it's the first of many,looking forward to seeing ''.she finished,looking to two sets of eyes both laced with adorations and wonder._

''oh,''emily at a complete lost of words standing from her seat and walking to take the flowers,''she's perfect'',she said breathlessly,puting the flowers on the counter in the kitchen,looking aroung to find a vase to put them into,while melissa handed the note to spencer to inspect it.

''more than one sentence,this girl is bordering on perfection,i will kill you if you blow this''spencer warned her while she leant on the kitchen door, beside her melissa taking pleasure seeing the banter between the two friends.

''hey,if you really want a way to rationalize all this in your work little mind,isn't there some girl you didn't count ?''spencer suggested trying to give her a solution without screwing things up.''like zoie knighter from nineth grade''.

''she was psychotic she stalked me''emily stated,''hey,what about Maya?''emily inquired looking to melissa.

''you want my boyfriends sister to be the filler boat''she asked not believing what emily was saying.

''doesn't she have other ladyfriends she could hook me up with ?''emily sounding desprete.

''em,i don't even know if she's gay ?''melissa added.

''ugh''emily huffed,looking up like she's asking the gods for a small miracle,as she finally found a plastic vase,_this would do_,filling it with water and putting the flowers inside her way to the table in the livingroom''all this thinking makes me feel hungry, i need -''as her mind kept up with her mouth a name popped into her mind,''an other bagle''she finished looking like she just wont the jackpot._thanks gods,and by the way that was fast._

* * *

Next day,emily walked down the street with determination and feeling a little bit at ease,she found her potentiel number six as she made her way inside the busy coffee shop,_why didn't i think of it earlier,maybe i was so preoccupied with my date with alison that my mind completely blacked out this_.Either way she was glad she was making this decision,asking to go with her to that wedding would be a win win situation for both of them,for emily it would get her her filler girl, while for paige it would make her weekend much more bearable and keep her friends to stop asking her about her love life.

As emily scanned the counter she didn't see paige,but taking a closer look she saw her hunched under the counter looking for something only her green cap visible,she made her way to the counter and said loudly so the other girl can hear her over all the bustle''i would love to go to that wedding with you''.

Paige hearing the voice,looked up from her spot,she was surprised or _confused _to see emily wearing her white buttoned shirt with a black vest,_god she's looking gorgeous, she didn't know exactly how to feel,she thought that emily forgot about her offer,and she was losing hope because the wedding was this Saturday,and it was hard finding a fauxdate who could fake it infront of her friends but also make it look believable.F_inding her voice again she replied''great''_that's it,that's all you have to say,way to go McCullers_,she thought silently.

''great''emily stated again,fetching her agenda to make her appointement for her trip,if you can even call it that.

When seeing the girl with her what paige assume was a notebook,she jumped and said''well,it's Saturday''offering that information.

''ok,so what time you'll be picking me up''emily agreed as she marked the day,and waiting for more info to be prepared.

''mmhmm,i don't know around 8''paige answered as she signed a bulletin of some purchased necessities-_ as she was the manager-_ for the shop handed to her by one of her coworkers.

''ok,does that mean 7:45, 8:15 or 8 :30 ?''emily rambled, her need to be in charge of everything in her life was making her look like a mess,_oh my god what's wrong with me,she must think i'm a freak._

Paige seeing the girl ramble,thought it was cute and wondered how emily made it in her career,as lawyer she must be doing a lot of talking,and probably just wanted to have all the informations she needed,trying to save the girl from her misery''it means around 8''she answered.

''yeah,all right,but are you the kind of girl who says around 8 and shows up at 10 or -''emily have no idea what came up into her in that moment,and wished if there is a whole that could swallow her and just disapear,because she was making a joke of herself.

''i'll be there at 8''paige said firmly, putting an end to their discussion.

''great''she answered with a smile,trying to hide her embarassement,''well i have to go,you know work,and all that fun stuff''she mumbled trying to get out of there as soon as possible,that she didn't even wait for a respond,she left the shop wondering if she just made a big mistake.

**so what do you guys think,'am open to any suggestions,critisme and of course review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys so here is the next chapter.**

**i don't own PLL or it's characters.**

**enjoy.**

Well that was an awkward way to ask someone for a favor without actually asking them,sure emily felt horrible about leading on paige to just be her fling for the week-end,_i'm a terrible person, your mom would've been ashamed_ her mind scooled her,she was brought back from her reverie by her friend Aria,coming barging fumming with anger.

''can you believe MACNAMARA has demended a 7AM briefing next Monday,the man obviously doesn't have a life''at this emily rolled her eyes,''we will be preparing over takeout Thursday and Friday night''Aria finished feeling exhausted.

''oh,no i can't Friday i have dinner with my dad''emily interjected.

''at least is gonna save us from work on the weekend''Aria reasoned.

Emily let out a sigh ''okay,i'll come back after dinner''.

''that's my girl''Aria said with a tired smile as she left not looking forward to the extra working hours.

Emily whispered a soft''yeah'',and got back to work,_all this work making her feel so anxious,she needed to let off some steam,if she wanted to get through this week._

* * *

Letting off steam changes from person to person,some listen to music,some shoot flying plates,others have therapists and shrinks,but for emily it was painting,it just soothed her and made her relax,and right now as she swayed her little brush over the round plate making a straight orange line across the center, -_orange like the anger inside me for this job i hate-_ so harshly it made pain splash and splitter all over the other person who was standing there,that emily didn't see.

''oh,oh,hey''the unknown person said.

Emily hearing this looked up,surprised she saw Alison standing there, wearing this beautiful yellow sweater and a white skirt,_which now ruined with orang paint,_''oh my god''she apoloziged, and took a sponge and she dipped it in the water as she kept apologizing''Alison,i'm so sorry,i didn't''while bending down to try and scrub it clean.

''it's okay,it's okay''Ali said reaching for emily's hands to stop her,''that is very interesting''she pointed to _the masterpiece _emily made,trying to change the subject.

''that's my way of letting off steam''emily replied.

''hard day,huh ?''Ali inquired as she tried to salvage her skirt.

''how did you know i was here''emily questionned.

''i stopped by your office,and a woman named Aria said there is a good chance finding you here''Alison offered honestly,throwing the wet sponge in the trash,and grabbing a big size brown bag''Dinner''.

At this emily had a goofey smile on her face, corners of her mouth rising,and her mind wondering how did she got so lucky with this girl,i mean she is perfect _right_,''yeah'' she breathed.

* * *

After cleaning up from all the paint mess,emily and alison decided to have dinner at emily's apartement,because it was closer,and after the hard day she had alison wanted emily to just relax and have a great time over dinner, when they made it home, set the takeouts on the table, after finishing they sat on the couch,eachone taking one side of it.

Emily felt anxious the whole time through dinner,because of her fake date with paige,and kept thinking if telling alison the truth would ruin their blosoming relationship,_c'mon em she's fine with your ridiculous timeline,she's gonna be okay when you tell her,_emily's mind assured,_or she's gonna run away and never come back,because if you think about it you're practicaly a cheater,and it would hurt her feelings_,the more reasonable part of her countered.

But since when did emily take reason over heart,so she decided to tell her,at least being honest would tell her if this girl really liked her or not,and if Alison went along with this crazy plan,would only mean that she agreed to be more to emily,because in reality emily is pretty much her timeline,so by accepetting it she also accepts emily.

''it's a bit much to go all the way to Rosewood''Alison said,after hearing emily's story,and how she was just doing a friend a favor.''i don't, i just think that that sounds a bit much in exchange for a few bagels''.

''are you jealous''emily teased.

''of the bagel girl,no''Alison wouldn't admit it even if she were.''no i just thought we could spend a little bit more time this weekend''she said as she stroked emily's cheek,chin, while leanig closer,and hooking her finger under her chin to make her look the space between them was getting shorter emily said'' you're so sweet,you're amazing''tone soft''thank you for understanding''now sounding a bit serious.

''you make it easy''Alison whispered,eyes connecting with chocolate ones,and tracking down to full lips,when hearing this emily just couldn't hold it any longer and closed the distance,making their lips crush in a deep kiss,_saturday seemed like ages ago,_ Alison's hand around her waist holding her closer,that she practecally was on her lap,emily's hands were around the blonds neck,her fingers massaging her scalp and making her push herself closer into the other girls body,things were getting a bit heated,and alisons hands started to wander south,emily was shaken off_ i can't take it any further than this,i mean i can't sleep with her now,if i do ,it'll mess up everything,_so she broke off the kiss,and looked back to a flustred alison,with her lips swollen and her hair a bit messy.

''i'm sorry,Alison i can't''she apoloziged feeling horrible,and taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen,just to make some distance between them.''would you mind if we just ..waited''she bluffed.

Alison got up from the couch berating her self for pushing things too far,_i mean what were you expecting that she would sleep with you on the second date,_her mind was scolding her,but she wanted to make sure why emily shut things down,i mean she seemed to enjoy herself kissing her,so she asked''for what?''.

At this emily was busted,_lie lie lie,her mind repeated,quick quick,_ ''until,until''she stuttered.

''we get tested''Alison offered,thinking that is the reason why,and that emily was too shy to say it.

''yeah,get…tested''that word sounded weird coming out of her mouth,but it seemed to work.''are you okay with that''she played along.

''if it means being with you of course i'am''Alison assured the second time that night,as she pulled her in for a hug for some physical contact to show her that's she really means it.

When they broke the hug, alison asked''how about i take you for a nice dinner Friday night ,where ever you want ?''.hands still pulling emily closer by the shoulders.

''friday night,i can't,i have dinner with my dad''emily explained,Fridays were her only days she can talk to her father,and no matter how much emily wanted this relationship to work,she won't let it break her ritual.

Hearing this Alison hummed,and an idea popped in her head,she knows it's crazy,and way early in a relationship,and she never would do it,or had done it before, well not until after the the fifth date,but she really likes Emily,she seemed to be worth the risk,_so screw it_''so,let's meet him''.

**so what do you guys think?do you think papa feilds will approve of Ali.**

**and how the road trip between paige and emily will go.**

**Next chapter has all the answers,well, make me happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys i'm still here,and i'm continuing this story,so for everyone whos asking it is a Paily story,with a side dish of Emison,it's not going to be a love triangle,it's about making a choice,is it good or bad i still don't know,All in All it's just a fun light story for your enjoyement.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes,and again sorry for the wait,i know how it feels.**

**Disclaimer:i don't own PLL,or it's characters.**

**ENJOY**

Friday came way sooner than emily had anticipated, so she informed her dad that alison will be joining them for dinner on Friday,Wayen was glad his daughetr was serious enough about this girl that she would bring her home and meet him officially after such short period of time,but he trusted his daughter to be a good judge of character,so he happily said yes for the both of them to come.

So here they were setting having dinner,exchanging small talks,and by the way it seems like the fields were both captivated by Alison ,and to be honest emily knew her dad would like Ali, i mean she has a good job,a sense of responsability and she looks gorgeous in her cocktail dress,and her curls hanging down her shoulders,and from her seat at the table emily was mesmerised by her guest.

''so why did you leave Chicago''emily's father asked trying to know more about his daughters love interest,for him she was doing a great job making a first impression,she was polite,a good talker and she seemed to really care about emily.

''i couldn't imagine living anywhere but chicago,not to mention anything you hear about the girls from the north-west,and their flanel and hiking boots,not exactly the kinda place you would expect to find a woman with vulnerability and drive''Alison answered confidentally,but she was freaking out,knowing the fact-_that emily threw at her when they were coming to tonights dinner-_ that emilys father was an ex-marine,but he quit the field work and took a more stable post to help raise emily after her mom passed away.

''and then i met emily''she continues staring at her from across the table,emily smiled a little smile,her cheeks fainted with pink,she was overwhelmed and was getting even more shy with her dad in the room,so she stood up,gathered her plate ,and made her way around the table to collect both Alison's and her dads dishes.

''so do you think you'll move back ?''Wayen presisted on the issue,because he doesn't want his baby girl to get left off after investing so much in this thing ,only to see it slip away from her in the end.

At this emily stood awkwardly between the two seats,she fixed her dad with a pointed look,that screamed_-why why-_and looked at alison with pleading and curious look waiting for the answer.

''i really miss being close to my mother and brother,but this is a beautiful part of the world''ali said gazing into emilys eyes forgetting anyone else in the room.

Emily smiled at the answer her cheeks hurt and a soft hum of approval escaped her,she glanced at her dad,and found him with this unreadable expression,that she couldn't crack.

''so yeah, i really see my self hanging around here for a long long time''Ali finished returning her attention to Wayne,looking very sure of what she just said.

An awkward silenced pause settled between the three of them,emily was waiting for her dad to say something but nothing came out,still that poker face was on,she had absolutely no idea what her dad thinks.

''how about desert''she chimed in to spare everybody the awkwardness.

''yeah'',''sounds great'' both responded,emily hurried to the kitchen, hands full with dirty dishes,she could hear her father.

''i'm gonna go help her''Wayne excused himself to check on his daughter in the kitchen carring the rest of the dirty dishes,and Alison also needed the alone time to collect her self,and just take a few calming breaths.

As soon as the kitchen door opened,emily jumped at her father,and asked''what do you think ?''dying to know his thoughts.

''ehhh''he huffed with his sholder,unimpressed with his daughters guest,emily couldn't see it but he was enjoying this too much.

''c'mon what do you think''she asked again figuring out her dads teasing,

''never have i met a girlfriend of yours that i liked so much''he answered his vioce light,and with a smile.

''she is not my girlfriend,we are just dating''she corrected him.

He shaked his hand confused about the situation''what's the difference ?''.emily smiled,''she's the real thing''.emily said a soft ''i know'',he continued''you could have waited a long time to find someone this perfect for you''he paused looking into his daughter and seeing how happy she is,''sweetie i'm happy for you''he brushed her arms,as he walked back to the dining room.

Back at the kitchen emily let out a huge sigh,she was over the moon about how well this first meeting between Ali and her dad went,and that she was very lucky to have a father like hers,who was understanding and caring,and sometimes he seemed to be a lot like a best friend,and less like a father,and for that emily was gratefull to no end.

* * *

After having desert emily had to go back to the office and work on the MACNAMARA case, so she said a quick goodbye to her father,walked alison to her parking car in the street,then said their goodbyes and wished eachother a good night.

A series of doorbell rings woke her up from her peacful sleep,emily groggely opened her eyes glancing to her bedside clock,8 :00 o'clock_ ,Saturday_,_Saturday,damm it,i'm late,i didn't even pack anything yet._she flew from her bed,making a run to the door,opening it to see a rather energitic looking paige,the girl smiled at her and said a quick ''good morning''.Emily let her in and asked if it's okay to wait a bit,until she can pack her necessery luggage for the trip ,date,_whatever._

While emily was breaking record packing her stuff and checking if she missed anything,paige was having her own tour of the small apartement,looking through photos that were scattered around on top of shelfs or hanging on the wall,paige spotted a framed picture of a cute couple,probably in their age,''who's the couple with the lace''she asked emily,who was in the other room looking for a dress.

''those are my best friends spencer and toby''she answered with raised voice,as she put her red short dress in the bag.

Satisfied with the answer paige moved to the other side of the room where there was a bunch of family pictures ,but a single picture caught her attention,it was in the center,a little girl with a radiante smile and brown hair,was hugged by an older woman who looked like the toddler but more mature and beautiful-_no wander emily is so gorgeous-_,also smiling,she presumed it was emily and her mom.

Emily emerged from her bedroom to the living room ready to get going,and hopfully have some fun this week end.

''is this your mom''paige asked pointing to the picture frame.

''yes,it was taken when i was seven''emily answered as she made her way closer to the counter, it was the last photo she took with her mom before she got really sick,it was taken in their backyard,at sunset,her father snapped the picture.

Paige looked to her side to find emily holding,no not holding, _hugging_ a pilow, ''what's that ?''she asked very confused about the purpose of having a pillow in their trip.

''oh,it's for the road''emily answered like it's the most normal thing ever.

* * *

Both girls made their way to paige's car-_well beatup car/truck-_ out side the building,they bumped into emily's father,holding some grocerie plastic bags,apparently heading to have breakfast with emily,because she worked late last night,so he figured,he would surprise her with a morning meal,guess he is the one getting _surprised._

''emmy''he said stopping both girls in front of him,

''daddy ?''emily answered voice a bit surprised,and was cursing her luck,she didn't tell her dad about her little plan,but now that paige is standing right there,she has to come clean about it.

''i was down the block,and i thought''he didn't finish as he saw the luggage bags and emily still hugging her pillow,also he noticed the girl next his daughter,that he didn't recognize,he got suspicious,_-he can't help his doubts about anyone he meets or encounter with his daughter,a military thing he picked up never went away-''_i'm sorry,are you going somewhere ?''he questioned.

Paige stood there awkwardly,she can tell that emilys father was not a big fan of hers,his looks prooved her right,he scaned her,looking for something,what was it she didn't know,_it must be the way i dressed this morning,i shouldn't have wore this blue shirt,it's too casual._

''yeah,we are,we are going to Rosewood for the night''she offered,trying to down play it.''this is umm paige,…paige''she looked at paige for help.

''McCullers,Paige McCullers''paige said offering her hand to shake Waynes extanded one.

''Wayen Fields''he introduced himself.

''very nice meeting you''paige said smiling,trying to hide that he made her very nervous,so she blurtted''it's not a date,not like there is anything wrong with her,it's just that i barely know her'',a clear of a throat sounded,stopping paige for embarassing her self anymore,and also for giving too much information to emilys dad.

''and you are going out of town together''emilys dad questioned.

''it's a long story''was paiges short answer,_that's more like it,short sentences and you'll be fine._

''it sounds like a long story''Wayensaid,an awkward silence charged the small group,

''ahhh,it's complicated,i work at the bagel store''she tried to explain,a pointed look from emily told her to stop talking.''she will be well fed,okay,you explain everything,excuse me,it was very nice meeting you''.paige finished taking the traveling bags and heading to the car,leaving father and daughter to sort things out like a family.

* * *

Wayen took a few steps closer,to be private as much possible to his daughter in the busy sidewalk,then asked''what happened to Alison ?''.

Emily just decided to be honest and say what's really happening''i'm trying to turn Paige to number six,so that Alison could be number seven''she exhaled with relief,''here it go,i said it''.

''oh,emmy no,you're not-''her dad objected.

''what,what ?''she whinned.

''you finally meet a nice girl,and you're gonna jeopardize the whole thing''he tried to reason with her.

''dad,i can't talk about it right now''she said,not having the energy to disscus this matter after a sleepless night.''i don't have time,i really can't''besides if they wanted to make it on time they should be going by now.

''you gotta let go of that time line,go with your gut for once''her father said seriously,he knows she's a grown up woman,and ultimately the decisions are hers to make,but sometimes his parental side kicks in,and he needs to be tough with her, even if it means saying some not so nice things.

''you are telling me that i'm wrong for cherishing the advice that mom gave me,when i have had so many amazing experiences because of her''emily was really getting tired,and frustrated of this topic so she was running high and couldn't stop what she was about to say next''and by the way,you experienced nothing since she died,you don't even date dad, it's been twenty years,you're the one who has to let go,not back off.''then she walked to the car,and got in.

Paige seeing the whole interaction,closed the door behind emily,then made her way to the driver side,before getting inside,she locked eyes with emilys dad and sent him a shy smile and a little wave,then got inside,fastening her seat belt,then driving away.

**end of chapter 7,do you think what emily said was fair to her dad.**

**i'm sorry for not making Papa fields hate Alison,she's not evil in this universe.**

**reviews,favorites,critics,opinions are more than welcomed.**


End file.
